1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of medical products. More specifically, the invention comprises a wrist orthotic including a binding strap which conforms to a variable amount of taper in a patient's forearm anatomy.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wrist fractures were traditionally placed in plaster casts in order to immobilize the affected anatomy. In recent years, more flexible orthotic devices have replaced the plaster casts. These usually encircle the wrist and palm with fabric material. One or more rigid, stays are incorporated in the device in order to provide the requisite rigidity.
Elastic panels are used to adapt the orthotic to a range of sizes. Adjustable securing straps also aid proper fitting of the device. However, the geometry of the wrist and forearm varies widely from individual to individual. Prior art devices have been able to accommodate variations in wrist and forearm diameter fairly well. They have not done as well, though, in accommodating variations in the taper of a patient's forearm. This is particularly true for a long wrist orthotic which may extend nearly to a patient's elbow.
A muscular, stocky patient has a forearm which expands rapidly, whereas a thin patient may have little to no expansion. The traditional solution to this concern has been to provide multiple wrist orthotics having varying geometry. This is a wasteful approach. It would therefore be advantageous to provide a single wrist orthotic which could accommodate a wide variation in forearm geometry.